Naked in Newtons
by All you need is Moz
Summary: An outtake from the story Matchmaker. A bit of fun!


I hate stock checking, even though we have a perfectly good computer system at least once a month Mr Newton insists we go into the storeroom and check on the supplies manually.

Thankfully tonight I am alone; usually I have Mike Newton slobbering down my neck. The fact I have a daughter the same age as him does not deter him one little bit from accidentally groping me whenever he gets the chance. I blame American Pie for this stupid MILF obsession.

_Damn you Stifler's mom._

I'm up to the last shelf at the back of the room, I pick up a box with the word crampons on and snort, I know it's juvenile but that word just makes me laugh. I check the contents against my sheet and sure enough it matches up, just like it always does.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of something, ugh I hope there aren't any rats scurrying about.

Finally I am done and make my way back out into the main store to turn the lights off. As I step through the stock room door I let out a squeak. Oh my lord, there is a naked man standing in front of me, his back is turned and wow he has a spectacular ass, but that's beside the point. I'm alone in this place with some pervert who likes to walk around buck-naked.

Just as I'm about to reach into my purse, which thankfully is hanging from my shoulder, for my can of pepper spray I pause. There's something very familiar about that ass and now as I ran my eyes upwards I see that very distinctive reddish brown hair.

'Edward?'

The man turns towards me and … is that a bow tied around his manhood?

I'm shocked, stunned and shamefully aroused.

'You said any time I feel like running naked around Newton's to feel free.' He gives me a devilish grin and I just can't help grinning back.

'How did you …?'

'You left the side door open,' he explained.

'Yeah this is a small town and I guess I just wasn't expecting any naked streakers to come into the store. Did you come here naked? What if the side door hadn't been open?' Suddenly I had images of naked Edward strolling through Forks and waving at people as his dick swung from side to side. Mrs Stanley would probably be there a taking picture, while Mallory would probably faint in the hope Edward would come to her rescue.

_Wow I have a weird imagination._

'I didn't come here naked Bella, I'm not a deviant.' I think back to our conference room escapade and beg to differ. Edward points to his clothes neatly folded on the counter and then a smirk forms on my face.

'What's with the bow?' Not that I don't like the shiny red ribbon adorning his let's face it perfect cock, it's just a little bizarre. As my eyes travel over the area I watch it stiffen and good lord I want it.

'Well you obviously haven't noticed but we've been together two months, I thought you deserved a gift.' I let out a chuckle as Edward smiles at me proudly.

'Shucks I didn't get you anything.'

'I'm sure you can think of something,' Edward looks so sure of himself, this is a side of him I rarely see and I have to admit it's fucking hot.

I pause for a second, a thought suddenly occurring to me. 'Hang on I said I wanted to see you running around Newton's so get to it.' Edward's eyes glint dangerously and begin to darken so I back up a step or two. A low growl comes from Edward's throat and I think I may have just provoked him a tad too far.

If I'm going to escape I need to distract him, I bring my hands to the hem of the frankly disgusting work shirt I have to wear and pull it over my head. Edward's eyes zero in on the boobs, encased in a black bra and he stops, giving me the chance to run.

I know the store like the back of my hand and have a head start on Edward; I can hear him stalking through the store calling out 'Bella, come out come out wherever you are.' His velvety voice beckoning me makes me incredibly turned on and I shift a little inside the display tent I have hidden in. I know he's close and my breathing starts to become heavier.

Suddenly the zipper of the tent is ripped down and Edward launches himself on top of me. His skin is cool against mine and I shiver a little when his naked chest meets mine.

'Got you,' he whispers against my lips before taking my mouth in a kiss that literally robs me of coherent thought. His mouth dominants mine, his tongue twisting and caressing my own in a frantic rhythm that leaves me breathless.

I can feel his hands working on my bra and arch my back to help with the process. There really is no point playing coy at this juncture.

'You're skin is so soft,' Edward feathers his lips over my throat and down along my shoulder. His hands are at my back lifting me up to his mouth. He has me so worked up that I actually fear for my poor overworked heart, which is thumping in my chest like a freight train.

Edward has now moved down to my exposed chest, lavishing small biting kisses around my nipple but never where I really want his mouth.

'Edward,' I plead and feel his mouth smile against my flesh, he's such a tease.

His tongue finally flicks my hardened nipple; delicious sparks of sensation shooting through my body. He takes a soft nip and I moan loudly, his other hand is busy pinching my other bud, his fingers lightly twisting, driving me into insanity.

'Jesus,' my voice sounds raspy and desperate.

Lifting my head I see Edward's look up at me and he gives me another one of his cocky smirks.

_Oh it's so on now._

I run my own hand down over Edward's back, my nails lightly scraping the skin. I watch the smirk disappear as I reach his ass and give it a hard squeeze before flipping him onto his back and climbing on top of him.

Now it was my turn to tease.

I started with those full, firm lips, sucking softly on Edward's bottom lip as his fingers delve into my hair. I make my way up to his earlobe, I knew how much he loved having it sucked on, and sure enough a loud moan leaves his mouth at my assault. My tongue runs along the column of his throat, the skin slightly salty, I really love to taste him.

Sitting back on my knees I trailed my fingers over his chest. Edward's skin was warm, he didn't have a six-pack, which I personally didn't like anyway, but he was well muscled and just so god damned sexy.

My hands run along the light furring of hair on his stomach, following the trail that led to one of my favourite things in the world. I imagined Julie Andrews singing a few of my favourites things. Somehow I tried to think how I could add Edward's cock to raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens.

_Yeah, my mind may work slightly differently to most other peoples._

Bending my head I flicked my tongue over Edward's hard nipple, the flat of my tongue rasping over it as he squirmed beneath me.

'Bella, fuck!' The cussing made me straddle the knee Edward had brought up; I shamelessly began rubbing against it, my clit swollen and aching. Naughty words coming from Edward's mouth were my kryptonite.

Oh god I was humping his leg like a dog and I didn't care.

My tongue attacked his other nipple and suddenly I found myself lifted up. Edward looked every so slightly dangerous as his eyes met mine and I really wanted to see him lose control.

Edward lowered me down till I felt the tip of him nudging my folds. My hands immediately found purchase on his shoulders as my body slowly engulfed him. For a minute I didn't move, gasping and full of Edward my body shook around him.

_I think I'm addicted to Edward._

Rising slowly I watched Edward's mouth open and the low growl that left his lips was all the encouragement I needed to speed up my movements. Edward's hands moved up and down my sides until finally he gripped my hips firmly as he pumped into me with abandon. His orgasm triggered my own, the way he hardened even more was just what I needed to push me over the edge.

The pleasure that overtook my body was mind numbing and I think the words that left my mouth were a mix of cuss words and how I thought Edward was god. Whatever I said seemed to please Edward because as I lay panting and boneless on top of him I saw him grinning from ear to ear.

'I think as a kid my ideas were way ahead of their time, running around naked is certainly enjoyable.' I laughed and sat up. As I moved the tent collapsed around us and we had a struggle to find the opening again.

After several attempts and 'accidental' gropes we managed to escape the waterproof fabric.

'Oh god how am I going to explain that.' I looked at the collapsed tent and back at Edward, I just couldn't find it in myself to regret it though.

Just as we were leaving and Edward was dressed I heard someone calling my name. I quickly shoved Edward out of the side door as Mike Newton came round the corner.

'I didn't think you would be still here,' he stated, looking over me in a way that made me cringe. 'You look awfully flushed are you alright?'

'Yeah, one of the display tents collapsed and I tried to put it back up but I couldn't.'

'Don't worry about that Bella, it just needs a man's touch,' he said cockily.

_That's probably true Mike unfortunately you aren't one._

'Hmm, okay well I'm off.' Mike grabbed my arm and I sighed not really in the mood for this, I just wanted to get outside and join Edward, maybe persuade him that he never needed clothes again.

'How about I walk you home?'

'No thanks, Edward is here.' I waved goodbye and heard him grumble under his breath.

.

'Don't know what you see in boring Mr Cullen.'

Ah if only he knew.

Grabbing Edward's arm we set off down the street.

'I wonder how are you ever going to top that, you've set the bar high.' I looked up at Edward and he smiled down at me.

'I am surprising resourceful Bella.' I shook my head laughing as we strolled along the sidewalk.

Edward plucked something from his jacket and I squinted at the disk he held.

'Security disk,' he told me and I gasped realising that that hadn't even occurred to me. Just thinking of Mr or Mrs Newton seeing that made me crack up with laughter.

'I was thinking maybe we could watch it,' Edward wriggled his eyebrows at me and I snorted inelegantly.

'Seriously Edward do I even know you?'

The next morning Mrs Newton held up a red bow to me and asked if I knew where it come from.

My face flamed red but I quickly said I didn't have a clue.

'Well I need something to wrap old Mrs Cope's present in, this is ideal,' she said happily disappearing into the back room.

I walked away wondering what Mrs Cope would do if she realised where that ribbon had been a few hours earlier.

Ha knowing her she would be thrilled.


End file.
